


Something Crazy

by ayesir_theflyingcat



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayesir_theflyingcat/pseuds/ayesir_theflyingcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in Edolas after the Edolas Arc (Mainly focuses on Edo Nalu, but it'll have the Edo versions of my other ships too)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo, lovely people of the internet! \^~^/
> 
> I just finished rewatching the Edolis Arc of Fairy Tail, and like any other time I rewatch something, I came up with a new idea for a story! (Curse my creative brain! xD)
> 
> I've seen a couple fanfictions about continuing on the adventures of the Edolis Fairy Tail, and I thought of some ideas for a my own story!
> 
> Enjoy~!

Lucy

It had been a few weeks since the Earthland wizards had left Edolas, and reconstruction began in the royal city. Fairy Tail had been assisting wherever they could, and improving relations here in the city.

Well, almost everyone in the guild was.

I looked over at the pathetic form of Natsu hunched over in a corner for the billionth time today, sighing in frustration.

He'd been like this ever since he'd run out of fuel for his magic car. And I had to admit (though I never would out loud), that I kind of missed the confident Natsu that appeared whenever he was driving that hunk of metal.

"If only we could find another way to power it..." I thought.

Wait. I stiffened in surprise. Another way to power it...

"That's it!" I suddenly jumped to my feet, the few guild members that were in the room jumping from my shouted words out of the blue.

"What's it?" Mira asked me as I quickly got up from the bar, running over to the pink haired lump in the corner. I grabbed him by the collar, dragging him across the floor as I answered Mira quickly.

"I'll explain later! Natsu, we have work to do!"

Natsu yelped in surprise when I grabbed him, but only whimpering as I pulled him.

I dragged him to the guild's garage, where he hadn't even set foot since we arrived in the royal city. When I released him, we were standing in front of his car, which looked neglected compared to its former state. Natsu scrambled up from the ground, muttering out both "I'm sorrys" and something that sounded like "My baby" as he fawned over the vehicle.

"Natsu." I said sharply, pulling his attention back to me. "You love your car, don't you?" I asked him, my voice a bit softer than before, but still insistent nonetheless.

"Yeah..." He answered timidly, a curious expression on his face.

"You enjoy driving it, don't you?"

"Well, yeah. Where are you going with this, Lucy?" He asked, raising his eyebrow at my strange questions.

"Then there's got to be a way to get that feeling back!" I said.

"But how? It won't run without any magic fuel..."

At his words, I closed the distance between us, grabbing his shirt collar again and shaking him roughly while I glared at him. "Well let's find something else to fuel it!" I said, my voice exasperated.

"Something else?" He asked in a confused voice.

"There has to be something else we can use as a power source! Fire, natural oils, water, something! If you truly want to drive that car again, you'll find something else to power it!" I said, my voice rising with every word.

Natsu stared at me wide-eyed for a minute before his face turned thoughtful.

"You're right." He said softly, and I released his collar. When his eyes met mine again, they were filled with the fiery determination and confidence I'd missed so much. "We can find something to power it, I know we can."

"That's the spirit!" I said, unable to stop a smile from coming to my face. Natsu smiled back, and for the first time in a couple weeks, I got to see a glimpse of the side of him I absolutely loved.

His fiery confidence.

**Author's Note:**

> So there's the first chapter! ^_^
> 
> I'll try to make continuing chapters a bit longer, but I didn't want to make the intro chappie a long drawn-out chapter xP
> 
> Until next time~!


End file.
